


Wm. Darcy, Pornographer [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, post-98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Wm. Darcy, Pornographer" by Diaphenia.</p><p>Lizzie placed her hands on his chest firmly. “No, you own a porn company. It’s weird to think about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wm. Darcy, Pornographer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts), [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wm. Darcy, Pornographer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738175) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 30:45  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wm%20darcy,%20pornographer.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for croissantkatie!! I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!! :D


End file.
